A Snake as Cold as Ice
by summerlovin2011
Summary: It should be the brightest day of her life, but this bride is anything but happy; dark thoughts, dark skies and dark men clouding her mind. Continuation is the story "The Snake" on my stories page.
1. Chapter 1

**A Snake as Cold as Ice**

She walked down the aisle, white dress making her skin look as though it was glowing. She shone like a star, face masking the horror she felt inside. She looked up at the altar to see one more glimpse of her fiancé before he became her husband.

Lucius Malfoy. Even his name sounded slimy. His long hair, so blonde it was almost white, fell in an uninterrupted curtain over his shoulders. His pale skin was set off by his dark tux, but Narcissa saw none of this.

All she could see was his eyes.

Cold and grey, they look her up and down as she walks towards him, appraising her as one would a precious gemstone or a piece of meat. Narcissa knew the latter was more accurate. She ducked her head as she trudged towards her future husband and the greying wizard who was to bond them together forever.

Her long, solitary walk to purgatory ended all too soon, and Narcissa was suddenly standing next to Lucius. The ceremony commenced.

Narcissa floated through the ceremony in a state of half consciousness, speaking and moving only when necessary, putting on a show for the witches and wizards watching. The crowd behind them hissed in pleasure as the priest said the fatal words.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

With that kiss, all too slimy and pushy for her liking, Narcissa's fate was sealed. It was over. Lucius yanked on her hand to turn her towards the crowd and she smiled as best as she could while she stepped into a waiting car that would take the newly married couple to their house where Narcissa's life would inevitably come to an end. She found herself hoping it would be sooner rather than later.

The couple drove in silence, sitting in the backseat, separated from the driver by a darken piece of glass, presumably to give thenewly-weddedcouple privacy. Narcissa forced herself not to flinch, to not even move as Lucius moved his hand up and down her leg on the surface of her pretty white dress. She only stared straight ahead, looking at nothing and seeing even less. She wished the glass was not quite so dark.

The car pulled smoothly into a black driveway and the couple exited the car, Lucius finally moving his hand in order to open his own door, leaving Narcissa to exit the vehicle of her own accord.

The house looming in front of her had a dark quality about it, and it seemed menacing, as though it started to eat your soul the second you stepped inside. Narcissa shivered.

"Cold, my darling?" Lucius questioned, voice smooth as silk but terrifying nonetheless. He took a step forward and caressed her arm lightly. "It's alright, we shall warm you up soon enough." Something in his tone gave Narcissa the impression it would not be by lighting a fire or brewing a cup of strong tea.

He strode towards the house and Narcissa followed reluctantly behind, caring naught about her white skirt, which was quickly becoming grey and muddy. She was only hoping against hope she would drop dead right there on the gravel path before she could reach the foreboding oak doors.

As it were, luck was not on her side, and Narcissa followed her husband into the house and up a winding flight of stairs to a dark room. She could make out the shape of a lamp, a dresser and the terrifying sight of a huge canopy bed.

"You, get yourself...ready. I'll be in soon enough."

The door closed with a snap at Lucius's words, and Narcissa silently sank down onto the feather-filled duvet, praying for a miracle.

**How was it? I've been dying to do something like this, and this has actually been pretty much completely written for a good… oh two months? **

**Anyway, I hope you like it. It's a little dark; none of my FanFics have been this dark. I have a few FictionPress stories that have been, but this is sort of a first.**

**Let me know if you think it's good enough to continue. I may or I may not, but I would love your feedback on the idea. That will kind of be the determining factor really **

**Anyways, until next time,**

**~Summerlovin'**


	2. Author's Note

Author's note:

I am leaving this posted story as a one-shot, however I am continuing it. My story, "The Snake" on my page is going to be the continuation of it for those of you who wanted more.

This first chapter is posted again for new readers or if you want a refresher.

Read on my lovelies (L)


End file.
